Leader Dilemma
by purplecat41877
Summary: Not wanting to lose Raph as a best friend, Leo considers resigning as leader. Sequel to The Forbidden Movie.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Leader Dilemma**

Twelve year old Raph was cleaning the dojo. That was one of the extra chores he had to do since he brought home an R rated movie called "The Gobbler Strikes" a couple days ago. Leo had gone to Splinter and squealed on him. Splinter had told Raph that for two weeks, he couldn't leave the lair and he would be given extra chores and have extra practice during that time.

Just then, Leo entered the dojo and Raph glared at him. The two of them hadn't talked since Raph found out that Leo had told on him.

"Raph, would it be all right if we talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Leo."

"You did something you weren't supposed to and I had to let Splinter know."

"I got in trouble because of you!"

"You did something you weren't supposed to and you have to accept the consequences of your actions."

"JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS FROM NOW ON!"

Leo left the dojo and headed for his room to meditate. Several minutes later, Leo decided that he didn't want to be leader anymore.

* * *

Donny was doing some work in the lab. Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway.

"Did you need something?" Donny asked politely.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to play with me," Mikey replied.

"I just need a few minutes and then I can join you."

"I'll be in the entertainment area."

Donny nodded and Mikey threw his arms around his brother who returned the gesture. Then they released each other and Mikey rushed out of the room with excitement.

Donny finished what he needed to do a few minutes later and left the lab. On the way to the entertainment area, he collided with Leo.

"Leo, everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I need to talk to Splinter and let him know I'm resigning as leader," Leo replied.

"Let's go into my lab and talk."

"All right but I'm not changing my mind."

Donny and Leo entered the lab. Both turtles sat down on the cot.

"Any reason you don't want to be leader anymore?" Donny inquired.

"Remember how Raph got in trouble for bringing home that R rated movie?" Leo asked.

"What would that have to do with you not wanting to be leader anymore?"

"I tried to talk to Raph about it but he wouldn't listen and he even blew up at me to mind my own business from now on."

"Do you really want to resign as leader?"

"Not really but it's costing me my friendship with Raph and I don't want that either."

"I don't want to sound selfish but I don't want you to resign as leader," Donny said, taking both of Leo's hands in his.

"Neither do I but I don't have a choice if I don't want to lose Raph as a best friend," Leo said, the floodgates opening.

Donny wrapped his arms around Leo who returned the gesture and broke down completely. Donny gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth.

* * *

Mikey was waiting for Donny in the entertainment area. He decided to go to the lab to find out what was taking so long.

He reached the lab, found Donny and Leo holding each other, and walked over to them. The two of them released each other and Mikey was surprised to see that his eldest brother's face was soaked.

"You all right?" Mikey asked with concern, wrapping his arms around Leo who returned the gesture.

"I'm thinking of resigning as leader," Leo replied.

"Why would you do that?"

"If I don't, I'll lose Raph as a best friend and I don't want that."

"I can talk to Raph if you want."

"All right."

Mikey and Leo released each other. Then Mikey left the lab.

* * *

Raph was cleaning the bathroom. Just then, Mikey appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Raph asked.

"I wanted to let you know that Leo's planning to resign as leader," Mikey replied.

"Who cares?"

"He's quitting because of you."

Mikey walked away and Raph stood there in shock. He remembered blowing up at Leo to mind his own business from then on but he never told him that he should resign as leader.

Raph decided that he needed to talk to Leo. He finished cleaning the bathroom and then left.

* * *

Mikey, Donny, and Leo were sitting on a cot in the lab. Just then, Raph appeared in the doorway.

"Raph, you need something?" Leo asked.

"Leo, I need to talk to you alone," Raph insisted.

"Mikey, why don't we go into the entertainment area?" Donny suggested.

"Sure thing, Donny," Mikey replied.

Mikey and Donny got up and left the lab. Raph went over to the cot and sat down next to Leo.

"I don't want you to resign as leader," Raph said.

"I thought you'd be happy if I did," Leo said.

"I want to have my space but I never told you that you had to quit being leader."

"I thought if I gave up being leader, I wouldn't lose you as a best friend."

"Leo, you don't have to give up being leader in order for me to stay your best friend. We might argue a lot but I'll always be your best friend. I also don't like when you invade my space but eventually I realize that the reason you do that is because you love me and don't want anything bad happening to me."

"Not to mention Splinter, Mikey, and Donny."

"Does that mean you're not resigning as leader?"

"It does."

Leo and Raph wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other a few minutes later.

* * *

Leo entered the entertainment area later that night. He was surprised to see his brothers sitting on the floor leaning against some pillows.

"I decided that we should have a sleepover as an apology for the way I shunned you the past couple days," Raph explained.

"I accept your apology," Leo said.

Mikey and Donny wrapped their arms around Leo who put an arm around each of them. Raph went over, sat on the floor, and wrapped his arms around Leo's middle.

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you, too, Raph."

The turtles fell asleep just as Splinter entered the room. He grabbed a nearby large blanket and covered the turtles with it. Splinter gently kissed each sleeping turtle on the forehead. Then he retired to his bedroom.

The End


End file.
